


Error Message

by eledhwenlin



Series: tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is not good at this sexting thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Error Message

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansets/gifts).



> Sansets prompted me with this on tumblr. <3

Scott's excuses are: Allison started it and it sounded like a great idea at the time.

Yeah, he should've known it was going to be doomed.

***

To be fair, Scott receives the text while he's in class and Mr Swanson is going on and on about--algebra, he thinks. Or trig? Anyway, there are letters mixed in with the numbers. Stiles would know what this is, but Stiles is already one class ahead, so Scott has to stumble through this all on his own.

Who's he kidding, it'll still take a lot of tutoring from Stiles to get Scott to pass this class, but attitude is half the rent or whatever his mom used to say.

It's hard enough to follow this stuff anyway, and when Scott feels his phone vibrate, it's a welcome distraction.

_Allison: I want to kiss you. I want to take to take your shirt off and kiss my way downward. You'd like that, wouldn't you?_

Scott stares at the message for a moment, uncomprehending. He reads it again. And again. The moment he _understands_ , two things happen: he blushes furiously and Mr Swanson calls on him.

"Mr McCall?"

Scott fumbles with his phone, almost drops it. "Yes?"

Swanson sighs. "Please put that away until after class."

There's nothing Scott would prefer to do more right now, so he immediately stows the phone in his backpack, message out of sight (not so much out of mind, unfortunately). For the rest of class, he sits up straight in his chair, trying to pay attention, but his concentration is shot, his thoughts always returning to Allison, to _imagining_ Allison doing what--yeah, okay, he's gonna have to shove his textbook at Stiles later and give him the puppy eyes because Scott? Is not taking any of this in. 

***

After math, there's English which he thankfully shares with Stiles. In the time it takes Scott to get from to the English class room, he also becomes somewhat--shy isn't the right word ("don't you have a word of the day for me now?" says a voice in Scott's head which sounds suspiciously like Allison--he can almost imagine the curve of her mouth while she says those words and, fuck, he's getting side-tracked), but for all the Scott has told Stiles about his relationship with Allison, he doesn't really want to share this.

Isaac, who he could share this with, of course, isn't anywhere to be found. Figures, Scott thinks. Or maybe Allison and Isaac snuck away and--getting side-tracked again.

Scott doesn't actually manage to get Allison alone until school's out. She grins at him and it's hard to keep hold of his outrage or remember why he was angry--English was awful, he couldn't focus at all and he's been half-hard for what feels like an eternity, but with Allison right in front of him all of that slips away. 

"Did you get my message?" she asks and it sounds so innocent, so, so innocuous but Scott can't help blushing furiously. 

"Yeah," he says.

Allison leans in close. "I noticed you didn't reply."

Scott gapes. He's sort of aware of this, but he's too busy wondering how it would feel to, well, put that down in texts. "Uh," is his reply in the end.

"You should," Allison says right into Scott's ear. "Reply, I mean."

And then she's gone and Scott's left standing there in the school parking lot wondering what just happened. 

"Dude, you look like you've seen God," Stiles suddenly says next to him and, shit, Stiles is his best friend, but if Scott's too zoned out to notice him approaching, that's ... not good. Stiles probably has a word for that (or a dozen), would most likely not hesitate to whip out his phone and fire off a dirty text immediately after receiving one, but Scott's still fighting with a grasp of basic English. For a moment Scott wonders if Stiles ever gets such texts from Derek--Stiles totally has got dirty talk down, but Scott has a hard time imagining Derek doing anything but scowling and being brusque on the border of downright rude. Anyway, he stops that train of thought immediately. 

Scott goes home, still feeling dazed. His mom's working the day shift this week, so at least he doesn't have to deal with any questions. His mom sends him a text, though-- _any ideas for dinner?_ \--which Scott ignores. First he'll text back Allison, then he can figure out what he wants to eat tonight. 

Wait, _eat_ \--Scott has an idea. He really loves eating out Allison, loves the noises she makes when she's about to come, that little sigh, and it's sort of perfect, he thinks.

So he writes exactly that ( _I wanna eat you out_ ) and sends it without checking it again or else he'll lose his nerve. 

And then he waits. And waits. And waits. Allison answers usually answer pretty immediately. Maybe she's doing homework, Scott thinks. He's pretty sure he should at least get started on his chem homework, tomorrow he's expected at the vet clinic. 

When his phone finally chimes with a new text, Scott drops his pen and dives for his phone. He left it on his bed, trying very hard not to glance at it every five seconds, but now he forgoes all pretenses. When he pulls up the message, though, he falls off the bed.

_Mom: ? You wanna eat what?_

Scott has lie on the floor for a bit remembering to take deep breaths (1, 2, 3, hold, 1, 2, 3, out). Fuck, he sent a sext to his mom. Or--did he? He figured she'd be angrier. Or at least threaten to give him The Talk again. He looks at the message again. Unlocks his phone. And sighs in relief. 

_any ideas for dinner?_

_Me: I wanna eat output_

_Mom: ? You wanna eat what?_

Thank god for autocorrect and Scott's inability to spell when he's typing fast. He texts his mom back quickly, triple-checking everything. He's about to message Allison when he catches sight of the time. "Fuck!" 

If he wants to finish his chem homework tonight, he should've started like half an hour ago.

~~~***~~~

Sexting, it turns out, is much harder when it looks like. Scott manages to actually reply to Allison (feeling way more accomplished than the situation probably warrants), fortunately, but it's sort of hit and miss. 

Okay, so when his sexts do reach Allison, everything's fine. Usually. Talking sexy is incredibly hard and Scott always feel slightly stupid typing out explicit stuff. It doesn't help that he can hear Stiles's snarky commentary. "If you can't say it, Scott, you shouldn't do it!"

And that one time Scott wanted to send Allison how much he loves playing with her nipples, and Stiles simply replied:

_Stiles: sorry bro don't love you like that but glad to know you care_

Still, it could've been worse.

~~~***~~~

Scott doesn't mean to sext Isaac. Okay, he never means to sext anyone but Allison. But with Isaac it's ... complicated. Because Scott looks Allison and at Isaac, and he knows that Allison looks at Isaac occasionally, too, and it takes him a while to realise that Isaac is not so much looking at Scott alone, but at ScottandAllison and--it's complicated. 

Except when Scott by accident sexts Isaac, Isaac doesn't send a snarky reply. Isaac doesn't reply at all. The sext is innocuous enough ( _I love the way you look all sweaty after_ ), Isaac could just be ignoring it. 

It takes Isaac a full week to reply. 

_Isaac: I want to know what your sweat tastes like._

It shouldn't make Scott flush, but it does, and he's half-hard as he types out a quick reply. 

_Me: I want to hear you moan_

They trade, well, simple stuff. What they don't do is talk about it. 

~~~***~~~

In the end it's Allison who finally sits them down. Turns out that Isaac and Allison have also been texting, mostly about Scott, though, and Allison's done with the two of them hiding their heads in their asses. That's exactly what she says.

"I'm done with you two hiding your heads in your asses," she says. "I'm in love with both of you, but you can be pretty trying."

Isaac looks surprised. "You're in love with ... me, too?"

Scott wonders if anyone has ever told Isaac that before. If anyone's even ever cared about him like that before. Now he just wants to hug Isaac and never let go of him.

"Yes," Allison says fervently. "And Scott loves you, too, although he was a bit slow on the uptake."

Scott protests, "Hey," but it's weak because, well, Allison's right.

"I—" Allison falters for the first time in her speech, turning shy and nervous. "I want to try this,"   
she says quietly. "Just--I want to try. I think this could be a good thing."

Scott looks at Isaac, when he says, "Yeah, I wanna try, too." 

Isaac blushes and bites his lip. "And it's as easy as that?"

Scott grins. "It could be."

Isaac grins back and Scott has, simply has, to lean forward and kiss those lips. And then he has to kiss Allison and then he watches Isaac and Allison kiss softly.

Yeah, this could be a great thing.

~~~***~~~

It's not easy and it's not always easy in the ways they expected things to be hard. Their friends are okay. Stiles says, "finally," and Derek just smirks, and Lydia shrugs. Danny sighs and says, "so jealous of you, Allison", which makes Scott and Isaac blush furiously while Allison laughs. Erica leers until Boyd drags her away, muttering something about freckles which makes Stiles lean closer to Derek, which everyone pretends not to see.

But it is also great, wonderful even.


End file.
